Una Noche Nevada
by Ettena
Summary: La noche era muy fría, el temporal empeoraba... un sueño... ¿Los sueños a veces pueden volverse realidad? [ONESHOT] Full RoyRiza XD


_Los personajes de Full metal alchemist, no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así Roy Mustang sería mio! XD _

"_UN DÍA NEVADO..."_

**Por: Riza **

Había llegado muy tarde del cuartel central, realmente estaba cansada, no hizo mas que ducharse y de inmediato se fue a la cama... pero recordó a su cachorrito negro: Black Hayate.

Se puso de pie, estaba en su pijama de dos piezas, el pantalón holgado y la camisa manga larga rayada igual de ancha...

Caminó a la cocina y vio a el animal acurrucado en la cesta... lo miró y decidió no despertarlo, ya comería algo al día siguiente.

Regresó a su alcoba y camino hasta su cama, se metió entre las sábanas y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§

La mañana estaba muy fría. Del cielo caían ligeros copos de nieve, sin embargo las grises nubes anunciaban el temporal que se avecinaba. Por las calles una joven mujer de rubios cabellos caminaba, dirigiéndose a su puesto de trabajo: el cuartel central. 

Como todos los días llego sumamente temprano, aunque esta vez había llegado, al parecer, mucho mas temprano que cualquier otro día, por que en el cuartel no había "ni un alma".

-debe ser por la tormenta de anoche – se dijo a si misma en un susurro y sin darle mas importancia se encamino hacia la oficina en donde trabaja con sus otros compañeros.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta la oficina que para su sorpresa no estaba en el estado del resto del cuartel: desértico. En ella estaba ni mas ni menos que el coronel Roy Mustang (un montón de mujeres gritan al fondo "te amamos Roy!!!" XD)

-buenos días Coronel- saludo la teniente Hawkeye dirigiéndose a su escritorio junto a del coronel.

-no se que tienen de buenos, hace muchísimo frío, y para colmo esta mañana de camino para acá se me cayeron los guantes en la nieve y se mojaron... ah y sin contar que anoche hacía un frío insoportable, creí que me congelaría! – termino por rezongar el apuesto hombre de cabellos negros

la teniente estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo – no se preocupe, solo ha sido una pequeña tormenta de nieve – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo apenas notable, pero este comentario no mejoró el humor del hombre, que soltó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación pero no dijo mas nada.

Las ocho se fueron para darle paso a las nueve de la mañana, pero aun nadie llegaba, y esta situación era empeorada por la fuerte tormenta que se estaba comenzando a desatar.

-no cree que ya es bastante tarde para que nadie haya llegado a la oficina teniente? –preguntó el pelinegro

la teniente levantó su vista hacia la oficina, mirando a los puestos de trabajo de sus compañeros, pero no había nadie. Había muchas probabilidades y causas que explicaban la situación, pero obviamente solo quedaba las mas lógica y evidente: La tormenta de nieve.

La cual ya azotaba con toda la furia de la madre naturaleza las tintineantes ventanas del cuartel central.

-creo que debe ser por la tormenta... ha empeorado desde la mañana- se expresó al fin la joven mujer de veinticinco años mientras apoyaba su blanca faz sobre su mano, que quedaba a la altura de su cuello al estar su codo apoyado sobre la superficie plana y café del firme escritorio de madera de caoba.

El coronel dio otro gruñido de fastidio y desaprobación, mientras que regresaba su vista al montón de papeles que tenía para firmar ese día.

-cree que alguien venga, digo por lo de la tormenta de nieve?- preguntó extraño el coronel.

La rubia negó – no, no lo creo. Además creo que tampoco podremos salir de aquí... cuando llegué solo vi unas cuantas secretarias y casi a ningún militar.- dijo con calma, mientras comenzaba a limpiar su arma.

-en ese caso...- la muchacha lo miró justo en el momento en que montaba los pies sobre el escritorio y ponía los brazos entrecruzados tras su cabeza

-que hace?- interrogó Riza.

-descanso- habló con simpleza el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados

-pero debe adelantar el trabajo que dejo atrasado ayer!- se quejó la chica.

-pero no hay que presentarle informes a nadie hoy- argumentó. Por nada en el mundo trabajaría hoy.

La mujer dio un suspiro prolongado y pesado, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus rubios cabellos. ¿cuándo cambiaría?

-coronel... es mejor que comience a firmar esos papeles, si no adelanta, aunque sea algo, mañana tendrá una montaña por firmar... y- pero fue cortada por el hombre.

-por favor Hawkeye, desde cuando trata de razonar conmigo para que trabaje- dijo con sarcasmo intencionado.- porque no solo saca su arma y me amenaza como todos los días?- finalizó el pelinegro con una sonrisa cínica y los ojos hechos mas que finas hendiduras, puesto que los tenía entrecerrados.

La chica se quedo perpleja, sabía que el coronel era descarado, si, también sabía que era un cínico, eso sin duda, pero nunca lo había sido con ella. (aun así te amamos Roy! XD)

Aclaró su garganta –Desde que la he desarmado para limpiarla- dijo con voz firme – o acaso prefiere que lo amenace con mi zapato?- este último comentario causo que el coronel, la mirara anonadado y que luego se doblara de risa.

-Acaso he dicho algún chiste?- preguntó la mujer, con los ojos cerrados y un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

-Bue...- pero no pudo continuar, otro ataque de carcajadas lo invadió.

Riza regresó a su escritorio, y con gran maestría comenzó a armar nuevamente su arma. Pasados unos escasos dos minutos, en los que el coronel Roy Mustang se doblaba de la risa, la mujer ya casi terminaba de armar su valiosa pistola.

El sonido de un arma al ser cargada trajo a la realidad a Mustang. Abrió los ojos con cautela – Teniente?

-Comience con esos papeles, si no quiere que le haga daño...- le miró amenazante.

El hombre vaciló...

-y que si no quiero?- inquirió desafiante con expresión de niño pequeño. ¿Acaso era conciente de lo que hacía?

Ella enarcó una ceja –me esta retando?- le respondió en el mismo tono que el había usado con ella.

-No, solo estoy haciendo una pregunta.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el escritorio.

Hawkeye solo lo miro extraño, pero no respondió.

Mustang comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, sin embargo ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Ni un momento dejo de apuntarlo con el arma.

-Trabaje!- ordenó la mujer rubia.

-Y... si no quiero?- dijo otra vez, pero esta vez su voz estaba extrañamente aterciopelada, y... seductora!? (Oh Dios! Oh Dios, me emociono!)

el arma estaba muy cerca del pecho del Coronel – le he dicho que trabaje- repitió.

-Y yo he dicho que no quiero- su tono meloso la perturbaba, y mucho.

-Tra..ba..je- la voz se le entrecortaba. Pero a quien no, con Roy Mustang a escasos CINCO centímetros de tu rostro.- Coronel.. que esta haciendo?- dijo al notar la mano del pelinegro en su cintura.

-Hago lo que quiero hacer- le susurró en el oído.

Con cuidado le quitó la pistola de entre los dedos y la dejo abandonada sobre el escritorio.

-Coronel?- el hombre coloco ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven teniente. – Coronel?- insistió al ver que se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

-shh... no digas nada.

-Pero...

Ya no pudo decir más.

Su boca estaba siendo obstruida por la del coronel.

Sus labios eran tan suaves... y tan...

El hombre la apremió a que entreabriera los labios. Ella solo suspiró y se entregó al beso que hasta el momento se estaba resistiendo.

La danza salvaje comenzó, en un vaivén de dar y recibir.

El aire comenzó a faltarles a medida que el beso se hacia mas intenso. Y en de un memento a otro el Coronel abandonó sus labios.

La sensación de triste abandono invadió a la rubia. Sus cabellos antes prolijamente atados en su nuca, ahora caían descuidadamente por sus hombros y espalda. ¿En que momento el los había soltado?

El hombre de cabellera negra trazó un camino hasta su cuello y se entretuvo ahí un largo rato.

Con cuidado y sin dejar de besarle el cuello, tomó los brazos de la mujer y los puso alrededor de su cuello. Ella solo se dejo llevar.

La millones de descargas eléctricas viajaban por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar leves gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción.

Un cosquilleo en sus pies la distrajo, que era aquello?

- Me haces cosquillas- dijo y abrió los ojos.

Riza se extraño.

Las cosquillas en sus pies persistían, pero ahora estaba sobre su cama y en SU cuarto.

Levantó las cobijas que la cubrían. Y ahí estaba.

El motivo de las cosquillas en sus pies.

Black Hayate.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, que había sido todo eso?.

Se levantó de su cama, se vistió y arregló, alimento a su perro y salió al cuartel central.

Nevaba levemente. Era mejor que su mascota se quedara en casa.

La mañana era fría. Sin duda seria un día muy largo.

Llegó a las oficinas y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo. El cuartel estaba extrañamente desierto, apenas y unas cuantas secretarias.

-Estoy se me hace tan parecido a...- sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de deshacerse de esos recuerdos... el sueño...

al llegar a la oficina donde trabajaba, se encontró con que no había nadie, solo estaba allí...

ROY MUSTANG!

-Buenos días Coronel-lo saludo amablemente. Secretamente turbada por el recuerdo de su sueño y la similitud con la realidad.

-no se que tienen de buenos, hace muchísimo frío, y para colmo esta mañana de camino para acá se me cayeron los guantes en la nieve y se mojaron... ah y sin contar que anoche hacía un frío insoportable, creí que me congelaría! – la mujer lo miró extrañada, cuando este había dicho lo mismo que ella había soñado que diría...

la mujer se dejo caer en su escritorio...

Acaso los sueños a veces se hacen realidad?

Sin duda ese sería un día muy largo...

Y lo confirmo cuando después de que le ordenó que trabajara, el se acerco a ella y la besó.

**_Espero y le haya gusta este cortisimo one-shot, al final si me gusto un poco como quedó, aunque planeaba hacerlo más largo... les agradezco por leer a todos los que leyeron, valga la redundancia, y nos leemos por ahí._**

_**Sayonara**_

_**RIZA-TRISHA**_


End file.
